Playing Harp
Playing Harp is the 22nd from Season 4 of Barney & Friends. Plot Anna Maria about Harp. Keesha learning about Harp. There are lotas of different harps. I use my school harp. Barney and kids about school harp. Cast *Barney *Keesha *Kristen *Jeff *Jesse *Stephen *Robert *Tina *Gianna *Kelly *Clarie *Shawn *Danny *Curtis *Shelley *Ashley *Alissa *Chip *Daniel Cook *Kathy *Amy *Michael *Sean Abel *Beth *Kami *Whitney *David *Darla *Colleen *Hannah *Maria *Kim *Edi The Zebra *Scooter McNutty *Miss Etta Kette *Anna Maria Song List |-Danny And Jill |The Butterfly Dance | |- |I Love You | |} Trivia * Keesha wear the same clothes from Going on a Bear Hunt. And a long hair. * Kristen wear the same clothes from A Different Kind of Mystery. And a little long hair. *Jeff wear the same clothes from Trading Places. And a short hair. *Jesse wear the same clothes from Fun & Games. And a short hair. *Stephen wear the same clothes from Classical Cleanup. And a short hair. *Robert wear the same clothes from Books Are Fun!. And a short hair. *Tina wear the same clothes from Red, Blue and Circles Too!. And a pony tail. *Gianna wear the same clothes from Barney's Best Manners: Your Invitation to Fun!. And a long hair. *Kelly wear the same clothes from Can You Sing That Song?. And a hair-style. *Claire wear the same clothes from I Can Do It!. And a ponytail hair. *Shawn wear the same clothes from Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons. And a short hair. *Danny wear the same clothes from Snack Time!. And a short hair. *Curtis wear the same clothes from It's Time for Counting. And a short hair. *Shelley wear the same clothes Jill wore in Come on Over to Barney's House. And a two small pigtail hair. *Ashley wear the same clothes from Twice Is Nice!. And a hairstyle. *Alissa wear the same clothes from Aunt Rachel Is Here!. And a long hair. *Chip wear the same clothes from Is Everybody Happy?. And a short hair. *Daniel Cook wear the same clothes from This is Daniel Cook At The Library. And a short hair. *Kathy wear the same clothes from Mac and Cheese, Making A Movie (1993 version), Brave New Rescues, Help Pretect The Earth, Lend A Helping Hand, That's a Home to Me (episode), The Dentist Makes Me Smile, Hoo's In The Forest?, A Very Special Delivery!, Mystery and The Balls, Super Scrambler!, July is Camp Northland, Magenta Gets Glasses And The Big Barnyard Show. And a hairstyle. *Amy wear the same clothes from Dino-Mite Birthday. And a pony tail. *Micheal wear the same clothes from The Backyard Show. And a short hair. *Sean Abel wear the same green shirt and blue jeans with belt and a watch with his Left arm. And a short hair. *Beth wear the same clothes from Day and Night. And a long hair. *Kami wear the same clothes from BJ's Really Cool House. And a little long hair. *Whitney wear the same clothes from It's Showtime!. And a long hair. *David wear the same clothes from Home, Safe Home. And a short hair. *Darla wear the same clothes from Joe's Clues. And a two ponytail hair. *Colleen wear the same clothes from A Perfectly Purple Day. And a little long hair. *Hannah wear the same clothes from Good, Clean Fun. And a long hair. *Maria wear the same clothes from We've Got Rhythm. And a little long hair. *Kim wear the same clothes from Barney's Sense-Sational Day!. And a long hair. *Anna Maria wear the same yellow shirt and blue jeans. And a high pony tail. *During "Let's Play Together", Barney & Kids vocal was taken from "Play Ball". *When the kids say "Barney!" after he came life, the sound clip is taken from "The Exercise Circus". *When the Two Girls say "Hey everybody It's time for Barney Says!" the sound clip is taken from "Up, Down and Around!". *When this episode was aired on Treehouse and in other song, the part where Friendship Song was cut. *During the "I Love You" song, Kristen, Colleen, Robert, Kim, Kathy, Shelley, Shawn, Darla, Curtis, Amy, Daniel Cook, Ashley, Gianna, Tina, Kelly, Whitney, Kami, Clarie, Alissa, Michael, Jesse, David, Hannah, and Keesha are on Barney's right, while Beth, Jeff, Danny, Chip, Stephen and Maria are on Barney's left. *At the end of Barney doll with a harp. *Kristen is the sixth child to leave the classroom, and she turn off the lights. *This is Anna Maria and Trumpet and Tuba Musicians only appearances. *This episode marks the first appearances of Darla and Shelley. *This group (Kristen, Keesha, Robert and Maria) also appeared in Telling The Truth. *On December 3, 2012, There's gonna be a short credits on Barneyallday. The first one is daniel turns off the lights. The second one is Barney doll with a harp. *The Season 5-4 Barney doll is the same from "Sing and Dance with Barney". *The Barney costume used in this episode was also seen on "A Different Kind of Mystery". *The Barney voice used in this episode was also heard in "Let's Eat". *The musical arrangements used in this episode were also heard in "Easy, Breezy Day!". Category:Barney & Friends Second Generation